tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Smuggling Queens
The Smuggling Queens are an elite sorority of female criminals. The undeniable top smugglers in their respective regions, the Smuggling Queens are, when united, one of the most powerful criminal alliances on Earth. History In the 1970s a Smuggling Queen who called herself Jörmungandr rose up in northeastern Europe, having formed a great criminal empire that could smuggle goods across over half of the continent. Jörmungandr was not alone, however, as in the decade that followed other female criminals were inspired by her example and followed suit. Before long four other women had risen up into similar positions of power. Soon a council was formed, and the group decided to simply dub themselves the Smuggling Queens, forming the first Queen Court. It was there that the rules were made that the Queens would work together, only fighting one another if the Court agreed it was for the best, and they also had to vote on expelling or accepting new members. While accepting new members or conflicts only required a majority, expulsion demanded a unanimous vote. Kagiso Sarr is the longest-serving Smuggling Queen in current times, having risen to power in the late 1980s. While the Court has no official leader, the one who is best able to demonstrate their power is often viewed as a sort of Court elder. Since the first Court was held there has been a total of fifteen Smuggling Queens. Members Active Angela Bassett 3.jpg|Kagiso Sarr Smuggling Queen of Southern Africa|link=Kagiso Sarr Kate Winslet.jpg|Freya Downy Smuggling Queen of Western Europe|link=Freya Downy Izabella Scorupco 2.jpg|Natalya Zukovsky Smuggling Queen of Eastern Europe|link=Natalya Zukovsky Vickie Guerrero 3.png|Arcelia Casales Smuggling Queen of North America|link=Arcelia Casales Gisele Bündchen 2.jpg|Catarina Serafim Smuggling Queen of South America|link=Catarina Serafim Christine Teigen.jpg|Sasithorn Cobb Smuggling Queen of South-West Asia|link=Sasithorn Cobb Inactive Morena Baccarin 3.jpg|Leocadia Braga Smuggling Queen of Spain|link=Leocadia Braga Kagiso Sarr's Court Jessica McNamee.jpg|Pearly Grey Personal Assistant|link=Pearly Grey Françoise Yip 2.png|Cammy Meele Bodyguard|link=Cammy Meele Alicia Vikander 2.jpg|Liselotte Winther Apprentice|link=Liselotte Winther Maisie Richardson-Sellers 2.jpeg|Kirabo Sarr Daughter|link=Kirabo Sarr Stephanie Jacobsen 2.jpg|Frenchie Press Daughter's Bodyguard|link=Frenchie Press Freya Downy's Court Natasha Henstridge.jpg|Ania Krupin Personal Assistant|link=Ania Krupin Alice Eve.jpg|Kira Chase Smuggler|link=Kira Chase Sean Maher.jpg|Stan Criswell Former Smuggler (Arrested)|link=Stan Criswell Natalya Zukovsky's Court Tala Ashe 2.jpg|Zainab Tawfiq Personal Assistant|link=Zainab Tawfiq Jes Macallan 2.jpg|Liesa Reiss Chief Enforcer|link=Liesa Reiss Noora Hautakangas 2.jpg|Emina Muratović Smuggler|link=Emina Muratović Arcelia Casales's Court Alessandra Rosaldo 3.jpg|Valencia Porras Personal Assistant|link=Valencia Porras Mandell Maughan 4.jpg|Mare Horvat Shipping Manager|link=Mare Horvat Nikki Reed 2.jpg|Juniper Tremblay Warehouse Manager|link=Juniper Tremblay Ayaka Hamasaki.jpg|Ryoko Kawaguchi Private Security|link=Ryoko Kawaguchi Laura Sanko.jpg|Bobbie Cantrell Private Security|link=Bobbie Cantrell Catarina Serafim's Court Ana Beatriz Barros 2.jpg|Luiza Medeiros Personal Assistant|link=Luiza Medeiros Reagan Pasternak 3.jpg|Suzanne Cartwright Distribution Manager|link=Suzanne Cartwright GMontijo02.jpg|Thalita Armando Warehouse Manager|link=Thalita Armando Cristiane Justino 2.jpg|Antonia Barros Bodyguard|link=Antonia Barros Danai Gurira.jpg|Kudzy Mugaro Bodyguard|link=Kudzy Mugaro SBaszler04.jpg|Liliya Angelov Bodyguard|link=Liliya Angelov Adèle Exarchopoulos 2.jpg|Celine Donadieu Concubine|link=Celine Donadieu Sasithorn Cobb's Court Thanayong Wongtrakul.jpg|Thaksin Suchart Aministrator|link=Thaksin Suchart Yanin Vismitananda.jpg|Lawan Borirak Executive Assistant|link=Lawan Borirak Phoebe Tonkin 2.jpg|Robyn Ryers Bodyguard|link=Robyn Ryers Behati Prinsloo.jpg|Tuilika Beukes Bodyguard|link=Tuilika Beukes Cariba03.jpg|Karobo Kotze Information Broker|link=Karobo Kotze ClaireHolt03.jpg|Charli Hailes Assistant|link=Charli Hailes Leocadia Braga's Court Kate del Castillo.jpg|Teresita Zuniga‎ Former Personal Assistant (Captured by Utopia Holdings)|link=Teresita Zuniga Eloy Azorin.jpg|Reinaldo Azorin Former Enforcer (Arrested)|link=Reinaldo Azorin Mario Casas.jpg|Cirino Casas‎ Former Enforcer (Arrested)|link=Cirino Casas Category:Organizations Category:Criminal Organizations